<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come For A Ride (On My Motorbike) by nakamotosyuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749905">Come For A Ride (On My Motorbike)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta'>nakamotosyuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Coming Inside, Creampie, Drinking, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Motorbikes, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Tattoos, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Unprotected Sex, but hard for yuta wink wink, jaehyun hopeless bisexual, just jaehyun being soft, soccer player yuta, yuta hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun is a disaster bisexual with a fat crush on Yuta - the soccer captain with the hot hair, piercings and tattoos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come For A Ride (On My Motorbike)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun just wanted to sleep. He really did. He had a midterm tomorrow and his head was already pounding from the information his brain really did not want to retain. But no – a dorm a few rooms down is playing the most obnoxious EDM music that makes Jaehyun want to brain himself against the wall. He sat up in bed, and was once again thanking the universe that his roommate dropped out halfway through the semester, leaving Jaehyun with a single. He was grouchy and hated being woken up because Jaehyun couldn’t sleep and started shuffling around the room like a lost puppy – like right now.</p>
<p>He was rustling through clothes on the floor to find a hoodie, and pulled it on. He grabbed his glasses and pulled out his phone. Jaehyun prayed silently to whatever fucking god there is, and called his closest friend Johnny. His hope diminished after the third ring, but by a miracle, Johnny answered with a groggy, “huh?”</p>
<p>“Johnny, please can I come over? I’ll sleep on the couch, anything.” Jaehyun whined, already searching for his keys.</p>
<p>“Yeah, tha’s fine,” Johnny slurred, and Jaehyun cheered silently, already pulling his door open and locking it behind him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lifesaver,” Jaehyun grinned, and Johnny grunted before hanging up the call.</p>
<p>Out in the hallway, the music was even louder, and he could smell the weed in the air. He can’t believe the RA hasn’t caught on yet, but then again he’s pretty sure the stoners in that dorm room pay the RA with weed whenever they want to throw a party and get cross-faded.</p>
<p>Oh well, Jaehyun was going to Johnny’s nice quiet apartment. With his equally quiet roommates who like to cook for Jaehyun when he’s half dead from assignments and coo at him. It’s nice, and Jaehyun doesn’t mind being babied even if it’s slight emasculating. <em>It’s been a while since I dated okay, cut me some slack, </em>he thought grimly, and got into his car. The drive over is relatively short, since Johnny lives fairly close to the campus. Somehow he lucked out and moved into an apartment with students and his other friends rather than having the live in the dorms. Johnny has offered to let Jaehyun sleep on his couch whenever he needs it, and Jaehyun feels like he’s imposing most of the time, but then Johnny’s boyfriend Taeyong agrees, and says he’s welcome any time.</p>
<p>Jaehyun pulls up in the complex, and cuts the engine, excited to finally get some sleep. What he doesn’t notice is the motorbike parked next to him and he just barely misses it if it wasn’t for the reflection off of it from the streetlights.</p>
<p>Jaehyun wants to groan. Of course, how could he forget. Nakamoto Yuta. One of Johnny’s closest friends from the soccer team, and a grade-A douchebag. Jaehyun can’t stand him at the best of times. Damn Yuta and his stupidly hot new haircut and hot tattoos, and his pretty smile and goddamn jawline. Jaehyun definitely isn’t a desperate bisexual who has a hopeless crush on Yuta. Absolutely not.</p>
<p>Jaehyun doesn’t spend the walk up to their apartment trying not to think about Yuta’s smirk or the dark look he gives Jaehyun over the rim of his wine glass. Definitely not. Nope.</p>
<p>Jaehyun uses his key to get in the apartment, and thankfully someone left the kitchen light on – now Jaehyun won’t have to stumble around in the dark to find the couch. But his head perks up when he hears slight footsteps.</p>
<p>“Oh hey Jaehyun,” he hears the drawl and his head whips around, and he really wishes he hadn’t.</p>
<p>Because there stood Yuta, in black sweats and absolutely no shirt, black ink twirling on his skin and a glass of water in his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, Yuta,” he scratched his neck awkwardly, and remembered just how busted he looks right now.</p>
<p>“Lemme guess, dorm party?” Yuta questioned, and Jaehyun nodded, groaning. It was way too late, and he just wanted to crash on the couch.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s new?” Jaehyun sighed as he finally woke his brain up enough to flop down onto the couch. Yuta moved then too, and as his body moved, Jaehyun noticed a little glint in his abdomen.</p>
<p>Goddamn Yuta got a belly button piercing. Jaehyun felt alarm bells go off in his head, and he belatedly realised Yuta was talking to him. His ears felt clogged with water.</p>
<p>“What?” Jaehyun said, dumbly, and Yuta chuckled softly, coming forward to lean over Jaehyun seated on the couch and ruffle his bed-hair.</p>
<p>“You really are tired huh? I was asking if you wanted me to turn off the kitchen light?” Jaehyun nodded in response, mind whirling at the image of Yuta’s belly piercing up close, torso stretched and in front of Jaehyun as he was lent over him.</p>
<p>Yuta turned off the light and said a soft goodnight to Jaehyun before disappearing into his bedroom, and Jaehyun sat stunned in the dark for a minute or two before lying down. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch – everyone calls it his blanket now considering he uses it so often – and promptly falls asleep. If he’s half hard, that’s for only him and him only to know.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>He wakes up to the sound of soft talking, and a hand in his hair coursing through it. He snuffles, looking up with a frown and seeing Taeyong smiling down at him.</p>
<p>“Hi baby! Sleep well?” Taeyong asks, and Jaehyun nods, leaning more into the touch and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s like a cat,” he hears, and his eyes reopen to see Yuta – now dressed – smiling at him from the kitchen doorway.</p>
<p>Taeyong hums, still petting his hair softly, and it’s enough to nearly lull him back to sleep. That is, until Johnny comes out from the shower, hair dripping and falling into his eyes, and grins at the two of them on the couch. Taeyong gets up, moving to the kitchen to grab Johnny some coffee.</p>
<p>“Hey man, rough night?” Johnny asks, sitting on an armchair beside the couch. Jaehyun nods, sitting up and yawning, stretching out and rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Dorm party a few rooms down. The shitty EDM was a bit too much for me to sleep,” Jaehyun said, and Johnny nodded in understanding. When Johnny was a freshman he went through all the same shit.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re always welcome here,” Johnny says, parroting what he says every time Jaehyun sleeps over, and Jaehyun nods, standing up and pulling the blanket around him like a cocoon.</p>
<p>He pads over to the kitchen, and sees Taeyong making eggs and boiling water.</p>
<p>“I’m making you tea, don’t worry,” Taeyong grins, and Jaehyun laughs. They know how hard he tries to like coffee like Johnny does but it never works.</p>
<p>Jaehyun sits himself on one of the chairs against the kitchen island, and watched Taeyong move around the kitchen. He gets up to finish making his tea and sits back down, sipping softly while it’s still a tad too hot.</p>
<p>“When’s your midterm today?” Taeyong asks after he gives Jaehyun a plate of yellow, fluffy scrambled eggs, and Jaehyun sighs, not wanting to even think about studying anymore.</p>
<p>“It’s at 3pm, so I’ll go back to the dorms soon to study some more. Thank you for the eggs, Taeyong!” Jaehyun is nothing if not well-mannered, and Taeyong ruffles his hair as he walks past.</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s brain remembers Yuta doing it to him just hours ago, and he feels himself warm involuntarily.</p>
<p>Pushing the thought aside, he quickly finishes his eggs and tea, stacking them in the dishwasher before saying his goodbyes to everyone, and is nearly out the door when Yuta calls out his goodbye too. Jaehyun turns back to return it, and sees Yuta with a towel slung low on his waist, and Jaehyun chokes out a goodbye before quickly stepping out and shutting the door.</p>
<p>Taking a second to catch his breath, he stood outside the door for a beat, and quickly made his way down the stairs.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Jaehyun walked out of his final midterm feeling so many emotions – the main one being exhaustion. Thankfully, the dorm stoners hadn’t thrown a party since that disastrous one a while ago, meaning Jaehyun could study for his remaining midterms in peace. Now, he makes his way to the school’s soccer field, making his way up the bleachers. He spots Taeyong with his dark blue hair, and sits next to him and a couple of his friends who are excitedly chattering about the game.</p>
<p>It was a team that their school hadn’t ever beat before, and the determination to win this time was motivating their team. Squinting, Jaehyun could see Johnny and Yuta sitting on the benches beside the court, double checking their laces and stretching. Yuta always looks best when he plays soccer, he thinks, when he’s competitive. He doesn’t look it, but Yuta is the team captain. After he was appointed team captain their team got much better, as Yuta was ruthless at training. Jaehyun had caught some training sessions as he waited for Johnny, and it was very cutthroat. But it showed in their playing how much they’d improved.</p>
<p>The game started and went on without a hitch, but both teams had yet to score. Jaehyun was nervous, sitting on the edge of his seat.</p>
<p>“You know, they were so confident in winning that they already bought a bunch of booze for the victory party,” Taeyong chuckled, and Jaehyun grinned. As he looks back, he sees Yuta catch the ball with his chest and dribble the ball all the way to the goal – and by some miracle, he scored. Everyone on the bleachers stood and cheered, the noise almost deafening, and Jaehyun saw Yuta grinning as Johnny engulfed him in a hug.</p>
<p>They definitely predicted right – they won the game with a significant difference, and Jaehyun was Ubering over to Johnny’s apartment that night, dressed up for what was going to be a wild party.</p>
<p>He made his way up the stairs once again, opening the door and already grinning. The music was actually good and not too loud – still considerate for neighbours.</p>
<p>He spotted Yuta first, who was stood right by the door, watching everyone.</p>
<p>“Oh hey! Congrats on the win, dude!” Jaehyun greeted him, and Yuta grinned, pulling Jaehyun into a hug. Jaehyun had his normal party attire on – something that makes Jaehyun’s brain short circuit. Lots of black, mesh and leather. His torso was visible through his mesh shirt, the tattoos covering almost his entire torso and his belly button piercing dulled by the shirt but still shining in the light.</p>
<p>Jaehyun had on ripped blue jeans and a white shirt tucked in, and a soft cardigan on. He wasn’t much of a partier, but he wanted to dress warmly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jae. Do you want me to grab you a drink?” Yuta asked, and Jaehyun nodded, and let himself be led to the kitchen. There, Yuta grabbed him a cider and a beer for himself, opening the cap easily and brining it to his lips. Jaehyun couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Yuta’s neck bobbed as he swallowed, and he gulped through the dry mouth he suddenly got, and took a long swig of his cider.</p>
<p>Jaehyun celebrated the win with the rest of the team, and had his own celebration – finishing his midterms. He drank much more than he normally would, and at one point looked at his reflection in the mirror when he went to the bathroom. He was flushed pink, like his hair, from what he could see through the spinning.</p>
<p>After leaving the bathroom he ran into Yuta, and he would normally catch himself from stumbling – but he was very drunk and uncoordinated – and fell right onto Yuta. Yuta laughed, and righted Jaehyun back onto his feet.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Yuta was grinning, and Jaehyun nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m great.” It took some time to say those words but he got them out.</p>
<p>“Fuck, how drunk are you?” Yuta asks, and holds Jaehyun steady with hands on his hips. Jaehyun could feel more heat rise to his face.</p>
<p>“Super duper drunk!” Jaehyun giggled, and Yuta stared at him then, a fond look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, I think you’re done for the night, come with me,” Yuta says, pulling Jaehyun with him into – his bedroom. Jaehyun looks around, dizzy but eyes wide, until he flops onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Comfy!” Jaehyun says, immediately curling up and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Yuta pulls the covers up over him, and Jaehyun opens his eyes to look up at him.</p>
<p>“If you need anything text me, alright?” Yuta says, petting Jaehyun’s hair softly.</p>
<p>Jaehyun nods, already close to falling asleep. He gets really tired when he drinks, and Yuta’s scent around him is extremely calming.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Jaehyun stumbles out of Yuta’s bedroom at 1pm, holding his head and cringing at the bright light.</p>
<p>“Princess is awake!” Someone – Taeyong – says brightly, and Jaehyun looks up, eyes focusing.</p>
<p>Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta were all sitting in the lounge room, and the place already looked tidy enough that there was minimal evidence of a party.</p>
<p>“Hey, sorry I slept in for so long,” he said around a yawn, and Johnny grinned, and mischievous look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Or Yuta’s bed is too comfortable?” Johnny chuckles, and Taeyong gives him a sharp look, and Yuta has a soft blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s probably it. Thanks for letting me crash in your bed, you didn’t have to.” Jaehyun said, walking into the kitchen to grab some water for his headache.</p>
<p>Taeyong – ever the mother figure – heated up some leftovers for Jaehyun, who ate like he’s never eaten before.</p>
<p>“Did you need a lift home?” Johnny said, as Jaehyun patted his pockets to find his phone. He pulled it out, and was going to call an Uber back when he realised his phone was dead.</p>
<p>“Yeah I will need one, thanks,” Jaehyun said, apologetic, but Yuta stood up.</p>
<p>“I can take him? I have to be somewhere in the next hour anyway.” Yuta said, and Jaehyun gulped.</p>
<p>Johnny nodded dismissively, sinking into the couch and Jaehyun knows he’s not moving from there for the next few hours at least.</p>
<p>Yuta got dressed in his bike gear, and grabbed a spare helmet for Jaehyun, he accepted it awkwardly. He’d been on his cousins quad bike once and it scared the shit out of him, but this was completely new territory.</p>
<p>They made their way downstairs, and Yuta threw his leg over his bike easily, pulling it upright and looking at Jaehyun expectedly.</p>
<p>“This is my first time riding a bike,” Jaehyun deflates, feeling like a little kid, and Yuta grins, pulling his helmet on.</p>
<p>“I’ll go slow for you, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun put on his own helmet, and it felt clunky and weird until Yuta reached up and adjusted it a little bit. Jaehyun timidly put his leg over the bike, and crowded in behind Yuta.</p>
<p>His hands hovered around Yuta’s sides, before Yuta pulled his hands around his waist, securing them around his middle. Jaehyun was pressed right up against Yuta, and he’s glad the bike’s rumble probably made it hard for Yuta to feel the way Jaehyun’s heart was hammering.</p>
<p>They pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic, and Jaehyun closed his eyes, laying his helmet-heavy head onto Yuta’s shoulders. The wind was chilled whipping around them, and he belatedly realised he was having some issues – uh, down there.</p>
<p>Jaehyun was getting hard.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault! He was pressed chest to back with his long-time crush, what was meant to happen? Jaehyun tried to will it away but it got worse when he realised he could feel Yuta’s faint ab lines where his hands are holding onto him, and he groaned inwardly at the pressure on his dick. Yuta shouldn’t notice, right?</p>
<p>If by a miracle, they pulled up to Jaehyun’s dorm complex, and Yuta cut the engine.</p>
<p>Jaehyun pulled back so fast he felt as though he was stung, and jumped off the bike, throwing a meek wave at Yuta and a promise to bring the helmet back soon before he ran into the dorms, chest heaving.</p>
<p>God, he’s such an idiot.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The next day, Jaehyun knocked at their door and waited, helmet in hand. He felt weird coming in with his key all the time, and he was too embarrassed to do so.</p>
<p>To make it worse, Yuta opened the door, still dressed in practice clothes and sweat dotting his forehead.</p>
<p>“Hey! I came back to bring your helmet back,” Jaehyun said, awkward, and Yuta grinned, accepting it quickly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jae. You wanna come in? Johnny and Yong are out right now.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun inhaled sharply, before he nodded, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>“As always, help yourself to anything,” Yuta said, already walking to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Jaehyun stood dumbly by the door for a second, before he decided. He had talked himself into it the entire night, after furiously jerking off a couple times, and knew he needed to talk to Yuta.</p>
<p>“Hey Yuta? Can I talk to you?” He asked, voice shaky and weak.</p>
<p>He heard an affirmative noise, and moved to his bedroom, and gasped. Seeing Yuta without a shirt on was always a blessing, but he was still kind of sweaty and Jaehyun stared. A lot.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Jae?” Yuta turns to look at Jaehyun, and his face turns from curious to dark in seconds, “Oh, you’re finally ready to talk?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun frowns, because finally? Finally what?</p>
<p>Yuta stalks up to him, and closes the door behind Jaehyun, effectively sealing in his fate. He was stood right in front of Jaehyun, who squirmed on the spot, a blush already rising on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I – I wanted to tell you that I have had a crush on you – since we met,” Jaehyun stumbled over his words, but Yuta seemed to feed off his nervousness.</p>
<p>Yuta’s grin was dark, wicked, and he pulled Jaehyun in by the back of his neck until they were kissing – wait what?</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s mind was rolling, his hands frozen in surprise as his brain caught up to him and started kissing Yuta back. He couldn’t believe Yuta liked him back, what the fuck? Yuta pushed him against the door softly, a hand still in Jaehyun’s neck. He was licking into Jaehyun’s mouth, spit-slick and filthy, but Jaehyun loved it. His hands came up to hold Yuta’s waist, his hands sliding over the warm skin.</p>
<p>Without thinking, his hand drifted forward and thumbed at the jewellery in his navel, and Jaehyun groaned into the kiss, pulling back.</p>
<p>“You like it?” Yuta asked, voice gravelly, and Jaehyun nodded dumbly, all the blood in his body already rushing south.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s move to the bed,” Yuta said softly, and pulled him along with him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and Jaehyun followed, straddling his legs easily. Jaehyun felt kind of self-conscious of how big he is, seated on Yuta’s lap like this he was a couple inches taller than Yuta, but he forgot that concern as soon as Yuta pulled Jaehyun’s shirt off and began licking and sucking at his neck. Jaehyun leant his head back at the feeling, his hands coming to circle Yuta’s neck.</p>
<p>“Jesus christ,” Jaehyun groaned, and Yuta chuckled, his breath cool on Jaehyun’s skin where he’s been licking at it.</p>
<p>“Feel good, baby?” Yuta drawled softly, and Jaehyun groaned again, deep in his chest.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, please, need more,” Jaehyun moaned out, and rutted up against Yuta’s abdomen.</p>
<p>Yuta cooed at him, and kissed him for a couple more minutes, Jaehyun clawing at Yuta’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Yuta moved so Jaehyun was laid back on the bed, and Yuta grabbed a condom and lube from his beside table, before leaning back over Jaehyun. Jaehyun let Yuta pull his jeans off, along with his boxers too.</p>
<p>Jaehyun groaned as his hard cock hit his stomach, the head pink and dripping already.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, you’re so pink and pretty for me,” Yuta whispered, leaning back on his haunches to take in all of Jaehyun.</p>
<p>He grabbed the lube as he leaned forward to lick at Jaehyun’s length, his fingers circling his rim as he takes the length into his mouth. Jaehyun’s back curves off the bed, trying to push more of himself into Yuta’s mouth and back onto his fingers at the same time.</p>
<p>“So needy, baby,” Yuta appreciates, slowly fucking the finger into Jaehyun as he leans back down to suck his cock back into his mouth.</p>
<p>Jaehyun is a mess, whining as he scrunches his eyes shut, tears leaking out the side of his head and into the pillow below.</p>
<p>Yuta puts in another finger, stretching him out a bit more before a third. Jaehyun had fingered himself not long ago so he wasn’t too hard to stretch out.</p>
<p>Jaehyun looked down as Yuta pulled away, and his eyes followed the movement of him taking his soccer shorts off. They were both completely naked – finally. Jaehyun weakly sat up, and reached out to pull Yuta over him again. Yuta got the hint and kissed him, tongues exploring and wanting, and Yuta’s cock nestles against Jaehyun’s hole, sliding in the wetness.</p>
<p>“Hold on baby, let me put the condom on,” Yuta pulls back, and Jaehyun wraps his legs around him, locking him in.</p>
<p>“No, no, ‘m clean, trust you,” Jaehyun whines out, and Yuta lets out what could only be a growl, before leaning forward to kiss Jaehyun again.</p>
<p>“You’re so good for me, aren’t you baby?” Yuta whispers against his lips, and Jaehyun whines at the praise.</p>
<p>Yuta leans back for a second to grasp his cock, the leftover lube on his hand worked onto his cock, and in no time he was pushing in. Yuta and Jaehyun let out moans in unison, and Jaehyun felt his eyes cross, body taut as a bow, until Yuta bottomed out and he fell slack onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, so tight,” Yuta groaned, thrusting shallowly into Jaehyun’s tight wet hole. Jaehyun was so pliant and open, hands fisting the sheets and his whole body was flushed as pink as his hair, eyes scrunched closed, drool on his chin and tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Yuta picked up the pace, Jaehyun letting little punched-out moans at every thrust. Yuta was sweating, hair falling down in front of his eyes and hands holding tight onto Jaehyun’s waist. One of his hands drifted up to play with Jaehyun’s nipple, and Jaehyun whined, a high sound in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Jaehyun was already so close, his cock bright red and leaking onto his stomach profusely. Yuta pulled Jaehyun’s legs up so they fell onto his shoulders, and he could thrust in a lot deeper this way, Jaehyun’s eyes snapping open at the extra stimulation. This way, his prostate was getting hit constantly, and it was enough for a few more thrusts to make Jaehyun choke on a moan and come, his cock untouched and spurting come up his chest. Yuta was in awe at the sight, and he went to pull out but Jaehyun whined, pulling him in close again.</p>
<p>“No, no, want your come inside,” Jaehyun’s eyes were half-lidded, eyelashes wet with tears and tongue lolling out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay fuck, baby,” Yuta wasn’t going to last very long either, and he didn’t, only a few more thrusts into the tight hole had Yuta pushing in as deep as he could and letting go, filling Jaehyun up with a deep groan, leaning down to kiss Jaehyun clumsily.</p>
<p>For a beat or two they sat, chests heaving, before Yuta pulled away, standing up and catching his breath for a moment. He knew they’d both need a shower now, and ducked his head out of his room to check is anyone was home yet.</p>
<p>His luck, Johnny was walking past, and saw Yuta’s face.</p>
<p>“Oh finally! Babe! They finally fucked!” Johnny called out to Taeyong, and Yuta groaned, flushing bright red before Johnny shook his head.</p>
<p>“We’ll be in our room so you can shower,” Johnny winked, and Yuta sighed, closing the door again and walking over to Jaehyun. He still looked so fucked out, but seemed more alert than he just was.</p>
<p>“Can you stand? We have to shower,” Yuta coaxed him up, and helped him stand on shaky legs.</p>
<p>Once in the warm spray of the shower, they cleaned each other up, Jaehyun still a little lethargic.</p>
<p>“So, you like me huh?” Jaehyun asked softly, and Yuta grinned, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>“I have for ages, baby, I was waiting for you this whole time,” Yuta grinned, and they kissed again, steam swirling around them, both sated and happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is a disaster tbh i wrote it in one sitting bc i was horny for yujae tbh - leave kudos or any comments if you wish!</p>
<p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/nakamotos_yuta">@Nakamotos_Yuta</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>